Cumorah
Cumorah is the third planet of the Bountiful A system. It has two moons, Levi and Nephi *'Geography: ', Cumorah has two major continental landmasses (Antionum and Angola), three subcontinent sized islands, and a number of smaller islands. It also has a large number of freshwater seas cut off from the planet’s oceans; including the Galilean Sea, the Sea of Irreantum, and the Sea of Jonah. Many areas of the planet are heavily forested; the Forest of Hermounts covers a fifth of the planet’s land area and parts of it have never been explored by humans. It also has the highest mountain (Mount Ararat) on any of the Terra Class worlds in the tri-system (7,220 Meters). An area of the planet called the Garden of Eden is preserved and nurtured as parkland. The planet has a mild, temperate climate in most of its areas, with polar climates at extreme southern and northern latitudes. The island-subcontinent of Heth lies within the Northern arctic circle and is permanently covered with glaciers and ice. *'''Culture: '''1.1 Billion people live on Cumorah. It has two capital cities: Jershon (Angola) and Aaron (Antionum). Aaron hosts the Council of Elders, that represent the planet’s twelve provinces. Jershon hosts the House of the People, made up of elected Delegates from all the provinces. A Council of Judges, appointed by the BCCS advises the other branches of Government. The planet has well-developed energy, transportation, and telecommunications infrastructure. *Cumorah is regarded as a center of knowledge, learning, and spirituality within the Bountiful System. In the early 69th Solar Century, Tamron Belknap, an Elder in the Galactic Christian Saints Church undertook a study of all of the human race’s Sacred Writings. Over the centuries, the scriptures had become corrupted and no longer reflected the original Word of God. He undertook to restore them to their original glory; comparing contemporary texts with historical records recovered from the ruins discovered under the city of Shiloh on sites where the Commonwealth Era city of Mountbatten had stood. He spent forty years of his life in the Great Library of Shiloh studying each chapter and verse, comparing multiple texts, consulting with scholars, and trying to make every word exactly right. And the really miraculous part about this is that Tamnor Belknap had been blind since birth. He relied upon tactile translations at first, but when the Leaders of the Church learned of his project, he was assigned aides who read the different passages aloud to him. The Completion of his work led to an energetic revival of the faith. The Church of the Galactic Christian Saints adopted the revised Sacred Texts as their gospel and was rechristened the Bountiful Church of Christian Saints. This religious revival, corresponding, as it did, with a technological renaissance, helped strengthen the bonds among the planets that had grown apart during the period of the Great Silence. In addition to agricultural exports and faith-related tourism, Cumorah is also known for producing high-end, artisanal consumer goods, especially clothing, furniture, and medical equipment; which are exported throughout the Perseus Arm. Category:Worlds